The development of the virtual reality technology demands higher resolution and higher refresh rate in display apparatuses. As the resolution of a display apparatus becomes higher, the amount of data required to be transmitted from a computer terminal (e.g., a personal computer) to the display apparatus becomes greater. This in turn places a high demand on the bandwidth of the broadband.